


Knight of the Coffee Table

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [270]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, domestic crack, one-sided role-playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/15/19: “quest, hall, nest”My only excuse for this piece of nonsense is that life's been crazy around here the past couple days.





	Knight of the Coffee Table

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/15/19: “quest, hall, nest”
> 
> My only excuse for this piece of nonsense is that life's been crazy around here the past couple days.

With arms extended and head bowed Stiles knelt before Derek. “My liege, I have returned with the precious object for which you sent me.”

“Thanks.” Derek took the bag of corn chips, tore it open and began crunching away.

“I traversed the very halls of hell that my lordship should have what he craves.”

“Sorry. The store was crowded?”

“Oh, indeed. Only after a descent into a nest of vipers and scorpions did I obtain the long-sought treasure.”

“But you forgot the guacamole.”

“No, I did not! Guac’s in the fridge.”

Thus Sir Stiles set forth on his next quest.


End file.
